


The Words of a Flower

by KJ_Toons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys In Love, Cute, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Toons/pseuds/KJ_Toons
Summary: Patton Ortiz is a florist at a local flower shop. A girl comes in asking for a bouquet of flowers to tell her crush, Roman Prince, that she loves him. Patton agrees, and writes Roman a poem, too.Little did he know how things would turn out.Prompt: A florist who writes notes on behalf of a client, only to find that the recipient has fallen in love with them instead.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Words of a Flower

  
Patton Ortiz has always loved flowers.

Not only did he love flowers, he practically lived amongst flowers every day. He'd gotten his dream job as a florist at a local shop, and spent everyday tending to people who bought their flowers out of love.

There were those who were giving to their lovers, those who were getting married, those who were commemorating loved ones, and so many more.

On this particular day, Patton was busy setting up a display when a young lady walked in.

She looked be in college, and was quite beautiful. She had long, waist-lengeth locks of wavy black hair, round, blue eyes, and was wearing a large purple coat with leggings and fluffy white boots.

"Welcome to Sanders Flowers!" Patton stepped away from the display. "How can I help you today?"

The girl looked nervous, fidgeting with the hem of her coat. "Um...I heard you guys were the best shop in town, and I...have something kind of important I want to do."

Patton tilted his head slightly. "What were you thinking?"

"I-I...have someone I want to confess to. I've had feelings for him for months now, and, uh..." She gulped. "I wanted to tell him."

"Ah, I understand." Patton walked up behind the front counter, and pulled out a notebook. He flipped to about halfway through to get to a blank page.

The girl hesitantly followed, standing in front of the counter. Patton passed her a warm smile, practically glowing with happiness.

"Okay, so tell me about this guy." Patton requested.

"Well, he's an absolute dreamboat." The girl started. "He's so toned and muscular, and he has the brightest golden eyes. His smile is absolutely radiant, it can light up a whole room."

Patton jotted down notes as she talked about him. He knew that once a lovesick person started describing who they were in love with, they wouldn't stop. He always loved seeing people like this.

"He's cheerful and super outgoing, and he's the one who got me into the college's theater program in the first place." She giggles. "He's such a hard worker, he never gives up on anything. He's also really creative, I've seen a lot of the poems he writes."

Patton nods along as she talks. "Okay...what's his name."

"Roman Prince, he's starring in our school's musical. He does such a good job getting into character, he's made me believe he's actually the character multiple times."

"Hm, that does sound really cool."

"I know right!? And he has such a passion for it, you can see it in his eyes."

"Tell me about some of his favorite things."

"Well, his favorite color is red, his favorite foods are anything Itallian, he loves cheesecake, and he loved acting and being in the theater program. He actually told me he wants to be on Broadway someday, isn't that cool?"

Patton hummed in agreement. "He has some pretty big dreams." Patton figured that would be enough information about this Roman character.

"Okay, now what do you want to tell him?"

The lady tapped her chin, thinking. "Um...I want to tell him that I'm desperately in love with him. That I love his honey brown locks, his eyes as bright as the sun, his personality, his passion. And I want to ask him out on a date."

Patton wrote down the whole message. "Okay, that should be enough information. For the flower arrangement, we definetely want to include red roses."

He wrote that down on his list. "Carnations might be good, too."

The girl listened intently as Patton thought aloud, writing down every possible flower for the arrangement on his list. He crossed out flowers he didn't think would fit, and starred flowers that were definetely going to be there. He eventually settled on red and white roses, since it seemed simple, and it made her message clear.

"What d'ya think of these flowers?" Patton slid the list over to the girl, who smiled as she read.

"That sounds great, thank you."

Patton gave her a warm smile. "Your welcome! I'm sure we have everything in stock, so if you want me to arrange it now I can."

The girl shook her head. "I don't have class with him again until Friday, so could I pay now and come and get it Friday?"

Patton nodded. "Of course! True love is a very important thing, you know, so you gotta make it right. What time were you thinking?"

The pair of them talked it out, Patton writing down the time. Just as the girl was about to leave, she turned to face Patton again.

"I have one more thing I need to ask."

Patton felt a pang of curiosity. "What is it?"

"Could you...write a poem for him? I would write one myself, but I'm absolute crap at words. I always stumble and mess up, and I can never come up with the write thing."

Patton gave her a warm smile. "I'll try my best."

\--------------------------

It was late, really late, but Patton was somehow still awake.

He was usually quite good at going to bed on time, but he couldn't sleep tonight, not with something this important on his hands.

This girl, this sweet, in love girl, asked him to write a poem for her future lover. He couldn't screw this up, he could ruin everything for her if he wasn't careful with his wording. It was very unlike Patton to be anxious, but at this moment, he couldn't help it.

There was a quiet knock on his door. Patton whipped around in his spinny chair. "Come in!"

It was one of Patton's roommates, Virgil. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, I haven't seen you up this late before. Is everything okay?"

"Yepperoo!" Patton plastered on a grin.

"No your not." Virgil deadpanned.

Patton sighed. "Okay, fine, you caught me kiddo."

Virgil walked in and sat on Patton's bed. Patton turned to face the small emo.

"What's so important that you have to stay up this late to complete it?"

Patton dragged his fingers through his mess of curly hair. "At the flower shop, a girl asked me to write a poem to go with her bouquet."

"And?"

Patton threw his arms up in the air. "The bouquet is for a crush of hers! I have to get this right, otherwise I could ruin her chances at finding true love!"

"Okay, that makes sense." Virgil shrugged. "Why is this so important to you? It isn't your love life."

"Because, making people happy is what I do! I can't stand it if I see someone's heart get broken, it physically hurts me. I have to make sure she finds true love, I want her to be happy, everyone deserves happiness!"

Virgil sighed. "Well, maybe you should try sleeping on it. Get a good night's rest, then come back to it in the morning with a fresh mind. You'll be able to think better."

Patton raised a brow. "Since when did you start giving advice?"

Virgil shrugs. "It's what Logan tells me to do when I'm stressing about an art project."

Patton giggles. "That sounds like him. You have such a good boyfriend, Virgil."

Virgil's cheeks lightly dusted with pink at the mention of his boyfriend. He got to his feet.

"Get some sleep, okay Patton? You being off your schedule is making me anxious."

Patton grinned. "Will do, Virge! You get some sleep too."

Virgil saluted Patton as he walked backwards out the door. Patton absolutely adored his small emo roommate, and was very happy that he had found someone he loved. He hoped that one day he would find love in someone like Virgil had found in Logan, and he couldn't wait for the day to come.

\--------------------------

Roman had a very successful day in rehearsal. Not only did he _finally_ hit that one note he was struggling to hit, he had figured out how to do a very difficult dance move the required him to spin on the spot for about thirty seconds without getting dizzy. He felt accomplished, and like he could do anything.

Oh boy, would this day come crashing down on his head.

"Hey, Princey, spill the beans; did you or did you not make out with Emilia?"

Roman shot a glare at his friend, Remy. "You know perfectly well I am as straight as a slinky."

Remy scoffed, then laughed. "Just messing with ya, babs. Speaking of Emilia, did you see the way she was looking at you on Wednesday?"

Roman shook his head. "Why is the way someone looks at me important?"

Remy inhaled through his teeth. "That poor girl."

Roman felt very confused. "Remy, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, babe."

Roman quirked a brow, but didn't question it any further. He finished packing his bag up.

"Tell Emile I said hi, okay?" Roman said. Emile was Remy's boyfriend."

"You could just say hi yourself prince, he's waiting in the parking lot for me."

"No, I wouldn't want to hold you two up from your date tonight."

Remy stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Fine."

Roman slung his bag over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow for that early morning rehearsal."

Remy scoffed. "Whatevs, I do not do early."

Roman chuckled at his friend before walking out of the dressing room. He didn't even make it halfway down the hallway when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, R-Roman?"

Roman perked up and turned behind him. Standing there was none other than Emilia, her black hair streaming in front of her shoulders in long braids.

"Oh, hello Emilia. What brings you to my side of the hallway?"

Emilia giggled. "Well, uh...I have something I need to tell you."

That's when Roman noticed the bouquet of flowers in her hands. It was a beautiful arrangement of red and white roses.

_Oh no._

"Roman, I..." She gulped, tugging a bit at her shirt collar. "I'm in love with you. I have been since the end of last year."

Roman's eyes widened. She was in love with him? This couldn't be happening, could it?

She shoved the bouquet of flowers into his arms, blushing furiously. Roman noticed there was a note attached. He didn't have the heart to read it.

"Emilia..." He gulped. "While I am quite flattered by this...display, I'm afraid I do not return your feelings."

Roman could see the pain written all over her face as he finished. "Your a wonderful girl, you really are, but the thing is...I'm gay."

Emilia simply responded with a surprised "oh."

Her eyes were shiny, and tears started to roll down her face. "I-I'm sorry for bother you." She then took off down the hall behind him.

Roman didn't know what to think. He had made a girl _cry._ He felt beyond humiliated, and he was pretty sure he added insult to injury when he said he was gay. He liked Emilia, he really did, but it was only as a friend. He had a feeling this would make things very awkward and painful between them, but he didn't want to lead her on.

He looked at the note attached to the flowers. He figured he would read it. It wouldn't hurt, right?

He carefully untied it from around the flowers and unfolded it. It was a poem.

_My love, my light_   
_My hero in disguise_   
_My prince, my hope_   
_My love at first sight_   
_I hope to know you_   
_A little bit more_   
_So please, dear prince_   
_Will you come to my door?_   
_Lead me away_   
_And take me home_   
_For I would want nothing more_   
_Than to be your own._

Roman's heart skipped a beat as he read over the poem. This definetely was not written by Emilia.

\------------------

Roman was only able to track down the flower shop thanks to a sticker on the flower's plastic wrapping. He didn't know who had written the poem, but he felt the very strong desire to find them, and figure out if they really did love him as much as they said.

He didn't even have to step into the store to spot the most beautiful being on the entire earth.

He was a rather cheery, soft looking man with red cheeks and curly locks of dirty blonde hair. His nose and cheeks were painted in freckles, and he had a grin that was visible from miles away. His bare hands and arms had spots of dirt, and were coated in a galaxy of more freckles. He wore a white apron over a blue shirt, and was happily chatting with a customer.

Roman hoped and prayed that this man was the one who wrote the poem.

He walked into the little flower shop, and was greeted by a happy, cheery voice.

"Hiya, welcome to Sanders Flowers! What can I help you with?"

It was the gorgeous man, waving happily to Roman. Roman hesitantly approached the front counter.

"Do you know who wrote this?" Roman slid the poem to him. The man opened it, looking it over.

"Yeah, I wrote it for a customer." The man looked at Roman. "Did she give it to you?"

Roman nodded. "I, uh...I turned her down. I'm not attracted to ladies, you see."

"Oh." The man, who Roman saw was named 'Patton' from the nametag, blinked a few times.

"That's an awful way to get rejected." Patton frowned.

"Yeah, I felt horrible, but there wasn't much I could do."

The two stood in awkward silence for a minute, before Roman spoke up.

"Even though I had rejected her, I simply had to find who wrote the poem. It was positively enchanting to think someone could write so passionately about me."

Patton blushed. His heart was racing. "Mhm."

"So, Patton, do you...want to go get some coffee sometime?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Patton says, smiling up at Roman. His cheeks were more red than normal.

Roman smiled back. "I'll give you my number."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. I was feeling very lovey-dovey, and felt in the mood to write some Royality. So I decided to look up some prompts then boom! This came into existence.
> 
> I really should sleep now, so I hope you enjoyed the story. Please fell free to critique me, for I am still a novice. Okay, Imma sleep now, bye!


End file.
